The Beast Revived
by Rikudou Uzunami
Summary: It's been 3000 years since the Jubi was sealed into the moon and divided, but people don't know the story behind it watch as the jubi tries to gain back his power, revive his wife, and add more women to his harem.
1. Prolouge

**Hey people this Rikudou Uzunami and this first fanfiction so they to at least give me so good reviews and the summary:**

**It's been 3000 years since the Jubi was sealed into the moon and divided, but people don't know the story behind it watch as the jubi tries to gain back his power, revive his wife, and add more women to his harem.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

* * *

**The Beast Revived Prologue **

"**Rawwwrr!" **could be heard throughout the land as a giant demon was destroying anything and everything in its path. _"Oh, how did it turn out like this?" _ Thought a woman with who was looked prepared to battle. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She never thought her husband would turn into his demon form. She had to think back to the yesterday. She looked towards her husband-now turned-demon, she could see he was not in control of himself because his eyes looked glazed over. She had to remember what happened earlier to make him turn like this.

**Earlier this Morning**

Here we find a spiky blonde haired man with whiskers walking through a small village, as he is getting some food for his wife, who will be later known as the Rikudou Sennin. He walked to a stand to get some fish, fruits, and meat for what his wife will cook later. This man is Naruto Uzumaki or who will be later known as, the Jubi. "Hey, Hikari-chan got the food you asked for." Naruto said. "Ok Naruto-kun, bring into the kitchen." Hikari said. Naruto went into the kitchen to see his wife turn around and look at him with her rinnegan. Naruto looked into her eyes with his rinnegan-sharingan combination before both looked at each other with their normal eyes.

It was three in the afternoon when Naruto felt a surge of energy. He got up and looked around to see where it came from when he looked towards the mountain area before he saw an explosion. He mumbled with sleepiness in his voice "Man can't Hikari-chan train the people along with herself somewhere else it's too damn noisy." He went into the shower but remembered what happened last night and blushed. He soon went outside with some training clothes looked at the sun and turned away because it was too damn bright. "Man, shouldn't have stared at the sun." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes, before he started to run to where his wife was.

**Up in the Mountains**

Here you could see the terrain all destroyed. Trees were everywhere; scratches on the ground below, plots of what were flowers and grass was gone. Then, there was a cry of _**"Earth Release: Earth dragon"**_ as a dragon came from the ground and soared to a person on the other side. _**"Lava Release: Rubber wall" **_yelled someone else. These two people training their skills were Naruto and Hikari Uzumaki. The two of them were honing their skills for the future in case of an emergency.

Few hours later the two of them were on the ground resting. "That was pretty good dear." Naruto says. "Oh shut up and help me up we have to go home the sun is already going down." Hikari says. The both of them were going home when they both turned their heads and saw three different women looking at them. "Hey," Naruto says, "who are you." Before, both were put on the edge because they saw the three women's eyes glow. They both got into battle stances before Naruto charged at the lady in the middle before she blocked him with her arm. Hikari was about to go before she was surrounded by the two ladies. Hikari's eyes changed to the rinnegan. _**"Shinra Tensei"**_ before both ladies were pushed back. Naruto looked towards Hikari and saw the rinnegan active. When he turned around to see that the lady he was fighting had disappeared, as well as the other ladies.

The both of them had looked at each other before they started to go to one another and hug before they started to walk home and just go to sleep.

**At the Village**

By the time they had gotten back the village they see the bodies of everyone there dead. They looked at the scene with surprise, sadness and anger in their eyes and would kill the people or person who did this.

"Who could ever do something like this." Hikari said. "I don't know." Naruto replies. They both look around to see if anyone survived the attack. Before long they hear some noise inside a house. "Tell me where he is." "Who?" **"Tell where Naruto Uzumaki is!" "Now!"** "I don't know where he is!" They saw a man being interrogated by the ladies they saw before.

They both were ready to run in when they saw the one of the women look at the window before she ran outside and looked at the both of them. "Naruto Uzumaki you can't run away." The black haired lady said. Naruto looked at her and saw she looked familiar along with the other two ladies. He had seen them before when he traveled the world. That's when it hit, he remembered who she was. But before he could say anything the others ran at them before the silver haired woman came behind him and knocked him out.

Hikari looked at them before they ran at her and tried to punch her but she dodged. This was going on for a while before she got on one knee due to her being tired. She looked around before she was hit on her side with a fist. She coughed up blood because she felt her ribs crack.

Naruto was starting to wake up and he picked up his head and saw three blurry people beating up another blurry person. That was when his blurriness disappeared but it was too late. He saw his wife with her face on the ground. He ran to her and felt her pulse and was happy it was still there. When he looked up he saw the three of them there. Before he could do anything Naruto was punched in the face. He saw the black haired woman pick his wife up by the hair. "You **bitch** put **my wife down!" **Naruto said with anger. His voice was switching between his regular and demonic voice. "How about you make us." The white haired one said. This made Naruto mad because all he wanted to do was kill these women holding his wife.

They all saw a black foxlike cloak with two tails starting to cover Naruto. **"I told you to let her go!" **Naruto yelled at them. He took one step and disappeared. They looked around before he appeared in front of them. "Do you think you can touch any of us." The white haired woman said. She looked at him with the same eyes his wife had. He starting to go crazy because he thought she took his wife's eyes out. He started to grow more tails but was also losing control of himself.

"_What going on?"_ Hikari thought as she felt the ground shake. She felt her wound start to heal because her husband had turned her into a hanyo. She looked up to see the three women fighting what appeared to be a giant demon. That was when she remembered there were only two demons, her and her husband.

These women had driven her husband crazy. She looked to see that they had disappeared. Now she had to fight her husband turned demon.

"Hey demon!" Hikari yelled. She could not believe she said that but it had to be done. The demon had looked her way and saw glazed over eyes. She knew she was in the battle of a life time.

Three hours later, Hikari was looking at the sky as she was imaging what her life would have been without those ladies interrupting and destroying the village. How her Naruto-kun would have not been sealed inside her. There were so many thoughts of what would've happened.

**1000 years before Konoha**

Here we find Naruto Uzumaki's seal starting to break. His wife had sealed his youki into the moon and his body where the future Uzushio is. _"What happen?" "What's going on?" _ These were the thoughts swerving in Naruto's head.

He felt the seal weaken and before he knew he was outside with shinobi surrounding him with kunai and some with katanas pointed at him.

"What is your name?" Asked man with long red hair.

"My name?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The spiky blond haired whiskered man.

They looked at him with surprise as they had been told one day a man with the name Naruto Uzumaki would be woken up.

It was true what they said. He would return. The beast would be revived.

* * *

**That was the prologue people hope it was good. Was going to include a lemon in the beginning but I'm not too confident with me writing it. This is Rikudou Uzunami signing out bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people it****s ****Rikudou**** Uz****unami here sorry for the late update i have been studying for 3 test that i'm going to take the next week so yeah probably won't be working on chapter 2 until after i'm finished testing**

* * *

**500 Years Later**

For the past 500 years Naruto has been learning everything he can learn from the Uzumaki. He started to travel the rest of the world learning different types of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. He was going to different towns that some clans had not have under their control.

During Naruto's travel he had even met the biju his wife had made with his youki. He had taught them how to shift into their human forms, how to fight in their biju and human forms and how to manipulate their youki into chakra and weapons.

Though with spending time with him the female biju had developed a crush on him though let us not say that their feelings were not returned. Naruto had also started to develop feeling the female biju also.

"Naruto-kun do really have to leave us." Asked Kurama.

"Yes, I'm sorry have to leave all of you but I will return." Naruto responded as he looked at them.

"Good luck to wherever you're going." Said Gyuki.

Naruto looked at all of them as he turned and started to walk away. He turned back as he heard his name being said and looked to see three ladies running at him. He could only turn at them before he was tackled.

"Uh…. what the hell." Naruto said.

He looked to see three different women on him as their heads were on different parts of him. One was on his chest, the other on this arm, and the last on his other arm. He could only sweat drop as the three started to grumble about them falling on the ground only to realize where they were and who they were laying on.

They could only shoot up all embarrassed about land on him and started to apologize about landing on him as his sweat drop grew bigger.

"Girls there nothing to be embarrassed about." He said.

Then they started to walk towards him as they were all crying about him leaving and with them wanting to go with him and on his adventures around the elemental nations.

"Okay if you girls want to go with me there are something you're going to have learn to when traveling with me." Naruto said.

They scrambled up on their feet and looked at him all serious. This caused him to sweat drop again.

"The first thing is to stick with me at all times no matter what." Naruto said.

"The second thing is to use your powers in case of an emergency." Naruto said before he started to list everything they needed to know. After that they had packed everything and left for more traveling.

After a few hours of traveling they hit a town that empty. They may have understood why it was empty as the clans had may have battle nearby and so they fled. But what they didn't know was that they were told to leave a few hours ago by some ninja from three different clans who wanted the women Naruto was traveling with.

"Hello." Naruto yelled.

"Is anybody here?" Choumei asked.

But they couldn't hear anything but the wind. When they continued walking they heard shuffling on the ground. They looked behind themselves and saw that there were some ninjas and then looked above themselves and saw they were surrounded on all their sides. The ninja were from three distinct clans. One was from the Uchiha clan, another from the Senju clan and the last from the Aburame clan, all wanting them for their own use. The Uchiha clan wanted Kurama, the Senju wanted Matatabi, and the Aburame wanted Choumei.

The three different clans all got ready to attack just in case they decided to retaliate. But before the members could even move they all saw the four of them faze away.

"Fuck!" "Go look everywhere for them and bring them all alive." Said one of the Uchihas.

Naruto, Kurama, Choumei, and Matatabi fazed back into existence somewhere away from the town. Naruto looked around just to make sure that there was no one around.

"Are girls ok?" Naruto asked.

They did look kind of scared as they knew of what they would do to them. Naruto looked around to see where he was before he told them to that they had to start traveling again.

**500 Years Later**

For the other 500 years Naruto had been training them to immune to the sharingan's power, because with one look in the eye they may be controlled for about a few seconds. Naruto had split off with them but not before giving them something to contact him.

Naruto had also learned of the many different types of techniques that his eyes gave him. He still had run ins with some of the clans wanting him for his power or just wanting him to produce children with some of the clan's females.

Naruto had sometimes changed his age to be friends with some people that would be famous or infamous to the elemental nation's history. He had even met Madara and Hashirama's friend when they didn't know about them being in the Uchiha and Senju clans respectively. Though when he had met them Hashirama was goofy and Madara was always looking for a challenge.

That didn't mean Naruto didn't like them any less he liked his friends the way they are, well expect the stuck up ones. Hashirama, Madara and him were always pulling pranks on each other. Then there was that day that would break their friendship up. The day they found out they were all from different clans. Since then they have always battled each other always on their own.

That was when they decided to put their differences aside and form a village, a village by the name of Konohagakure or The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village was comprised of many different clans and civilians who lived together. Later after the village was built other clans started to make villages, too.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that she was here. Kurama was here but he couldn't get to as she was sealed inside one Mito Uzumaki all because of the battle Hashirama and Katsumi that's right Katsumi. It turns out Madara was a woman with a seal and a powerful genjutsu that covered the seal. After the fight Naruto had brought her to his house so that he could heal her.

"What?" "What's going on?" Katsumi thought.

She started to stir awake before she remembered what happen that was she notices she was not outside but inside someone's bed and house. She pretended to be asleep just to not arouse suspicion. That was when she heard a familiar voice. A voice she fell in love with.

"Katsumi-chan don't pretend to be asleep I know you're awake." Naruto said.

She felt him sit on the bed. She could fell her heart beating faster and her face becoming red. Katsumi couldn't understand what was going on with herself. She never felt such foreign emotion before. That was when she looked up and saw the eyes that she loved to look at. Naruto looked at Katsumi before he could say anything she tackled him to the ground before she started to kiss him with all her heart.

They continued to make out with each other before they needed to get air so they separated before they went back to making out again.

After a few days of Katsumi getting healed they decided to go visit someone. That person is Hashirama and boy was he in for quite a surprise.

Hashirama was looking outside of the window for a few seconds, before turning back to his paperwork and said for whoever it was to come in. So they come inside and Hashirama could not believe his eyes as to see who it was.

"Katsumi you're alive." Hashirama sounded surprise.

"Yes, I'm still alive thanks to this idiot." Katsumi said as she pointed to Naruto who waved towards him.

That was when Hashirama was about to tell whoever it was to come back later, but he saw who it was and paled when he saw it was his brother, Tobirama, who looked in surprise to see Katsumi and Naruto in the office.

"Well, brother you have a lot of explaining." Tobirama said.

"Hehe, it appears I do don't I." Hashirama replied.

After Hashirama had explained he said he had to leave for a meeting with the Raikage. He said it wouldn't take long before he got back. But they didn't know was that he was going to die. They all said their goodbyes to him before he left with some ANBU.

It was a week later that they had learned Hashirama was killed by the gold and silver brothers and had past the mantle onto his brother who was known as the Nidaime Hokage . He would start the space-time jutsus that would make some people want to learn them.

During those times he was Hokage everything was getting more stressed out between the village and the Uchiha clan. There were so many things going on but in the end he had been killed in battle just like his brother so he passed the mantle to his brother.

Naruto just couldn't contemplate of what was going on. It seemed to him that time just kept moving forward. But that didn't mean he wasn't sad and angry during all times of wars. He also had happiness as he had married Katsumi and had a child with her. But there other women that he wanted but they were a little young as they had just been made jounin. That woman was Tsunade Senju who Naruto also wanted to be his mate. He had been watching Tsunade since she was little. Tsunade was also curious to Naruto when she had been watching also since she was young. She had developed a crush on him because he looked handsome to him.

Though even when she was younger than him she had got to learn who Naruto Uzumaki. She was disappointed to know he was married but had come out happy she learned he needed to revive at least his dead wife.

Everyday Naruto got to learn more and create more jutsus to help him learn what he needed to help revive his deceased wife.

After Tsunade had earned her title as sannin she knew she had to get stronger in order to protect her friends from harm. But she didn't know anything else to learn, though she decided to go see Naruto to help her out.

"Naruto-kun think you can help me train some more?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure I'll help you out." Naruto responded.

For the next few weeks Naruto had been teaching Tsunade different techniques to such as helping her in genjutsu and ninjutsu more specifically speaking as she had only taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. She was the second strongest of the three sannin. That didn't mean Orochimaru was the weakest but he was the most cunning of them while Jiraiya had more powerful ninjutsu of them and Tsunade was the only one of them that knew medical ninjutsu.

After at the end of the few weeks Naruto had been teaching her earth and fire type ninjutsu as those were her chakra natures. Naruto had been also teaching her some B-rank through S-rank genjutsu, only one of the genjutsu that Naruto had taught her would kind of be like a Tsukiyomi to someone.

As the years went on Naruto had been making some more friends. He had started teaching the two who would be known as The Yellow Flash and The Red-Hot Habanero. Though Naruto thought they would be going out with each other he had later known Minato and Kushina were like brother and sister to each other.

Naruto would be there when they needed him. He would do anything for the ones he thought as family. But Naruto didn't know of Kushina's developing feelings for him. Later on in the few weeks Minato would soon find his love Naruto would figure out Kushina's feelings for him by her hinting.

As a years go by Naruto had seen that people grow up. He soon had seen the children of his friends grow to become new Genin so that they can get experience of being shinobi. Naruto knew what the new Genin were going to see later. After all he had seen love ones die and new love ones come. He had his wives Kushina, Tsunade, Katsumi, Mikoto but he knew he was going to have more wives later.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 hope you people liked it since i wasn't really working on it much i knew i needed to post a new chapter sooner or later**


End file.
